tinyvillageuncutfandomcom-20200214-history
Undersea Crates
Undersea Crates 'Second Appearance' Undersea Crates makes a second appearance and at a nice discount. Now, for a lmited time only, open an Undersea Crate for just 29 crystals! 'First Appearance' This ocean-themed Crates offers exclusive new decorations. Now your village can also have ocean front property. Tiny Village is leagues under the sea with the exclusive, new Undersea Crates! Nautical! To play Ocean Crates, just click on the leaping-dolphins HUD or click on the mallet and then the featured CRATES choice. To open a crate costs''' 39 crystals'. Challenges The total possible crystal reward is 12 + 10 + 14 + 25 = '''61 Crystals'. Possible Prizes Grand Prize: The top prize is this awesome new marine habitat - the Coral Reef Habitat. Tier 1: Tier 2: '''There are two prizes in the second tier. You have to love this whimsical Whale House! What better home for underwater denizens. Consider hiding a fireworks decoration behind the awesome house to simulate underwater bubbles This awesome '''SCUBA Tank was supposed to be for all the villagers, but usually you will find Rupert out for a swim or snorkeling in the hopes of finding that perfect pearl for Regina. Rupert's new friend is a prehistoric seal, who is great at helping Rupert find and dig up buried clam shells. Access to this aquarium diving tank can only be had by climbing the seven rungs of a sturdy bone ladder. We can all be most thankful that Rupert, at least for one day, has forgone his preference for skinny dipping. This apparently has more to do with a recent rash from jellyfish stings than from any sense of prehistoric modesty. SCUBA Tank: Footprint 4,4; Cost 129 Crystals; Tax: 750 Coins / 6 Hours Tier 3: '''There are three prizes in the third tier. Add a touch of whimsy to your ocean-village with this '''Betsy Seahorse '''decoration. ' Next on display is this exquisite '''Mermaid Statue'. This Dolphin Statue is exquisite! Every village needs several of these. Tier 4: '''There are three prizes in the fourth tier. Screenshots showing Rank, Image and Description for Each Prize Initially, when Undersea Crates first came out when a crate was opened, the prize image pictured on the left of the screen would not match the prize name and description on the right! But don't worry! The prize that is placed into inventory will match the prize name and description that is correctly given on the right hand side. The images on the left are all the prizes that were available in the previous crates, Futuristic Crates, and all the images still appear in the correct rank as they were offered before. Glitch: Screenshots showing Incorrect Image for Each Prize The start of '''Undersea Crates featured a truly awesome glitch. The images for each prize were all wrong. In fact, each image showed a prize from the previous crates - Futurisitic Crates. Nevertheless, the prize you receive is perfectly fine and matches the description of the prize shown on the right in each screenshot. Category:Crates